


By the Pool and Behind the Shed

by LexaWard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I was in a writing mood, M/M, Mutual Sexual Tension, PWP, Sherlock being oh so vocal, Teenlock, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is hired to be Mummy Holmes' gardener but what happens when her youngest son Sherlock walks onto the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Pool and Behind the Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: AHA EDITED NOW!   
> Enjoy! :D

18 year old John Watson didn’t expect this, he had just been hired for a weekly job. Mrs Holmes had been gracious enough to let give him a surplus of money just for tending the garden throughout the summer holidays and that was brilliant. That wasn’t the unexpected part. The shock was Sherlock Holmes; 16, taller than an LOTR Elf, lean, and every definition of _fucking sexy_. Sexual Frustration and his left hand became John’s best friends as he came back every week to find that boy sat by the pool whilst he was cleaning it, sat in the orchard as he trimmed back the weeds, or digging something up whilst he filling in an older hole. John was half paranoid that Sherlock followed him whilst he worked under the hot sun. He was resigned to wearing gloves, t-shirt, camo trousers and boots for most days and he always ended the day covered in sweat no matter how cold the day had been. Especially on the day he’d been asked to pull up an old tree stump and had to come back the next to finish the job. Now he was well into the summer and Sherlock had not given up on his routine of essentially stalking John.

He was working on the pool one day, somehow sticks had gotten lodged into the filter and he had to bend into the pool to get them out. His head was still above water and he did not fail to notice Sherlock conveniently placed on the half wall that encased the pool reading behind him. It was until one of the sticks that was particularly stuck broke in half whilst he was pulling it out that he went under head first. He first instinct was to clench onto the stick and the second was to get to the surface and blindly reach out only to find a hand on the other side grabbing his gloved one. John coughed and spluttered as he resurfaced and laid half on the edge and inside the pool. His hand had not been let go of as he saw the black set of curls come into his chlorine filled vision.  
   “Are you alright?” A hand came out and stroked his neck and John realised Sherlock was trying to get any water out.  
   “Yeah, nothing hit, nothing damaged. Got the blockage though.” He said holding out the half twig in his hand. Sherlock laughed and helped John sit up and let his legs dangle in the water.  
   “John Watson.” John said sticking out his empty hand.  
   “Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock said a little weary because they both knew each-others names and he wasn’t sure why John wanted to shake his hand so he looked at it suspiciously. John looked down at his hand and something wrong must've clicked inside of his head because he bit the edge of the finger pulling off the glove and holding it back down. Sherlock didn’t understand any of this but shook it anyway. An electric shock jolted up John’s arm at the flesh contact and he had to tell himself to calm the fuck down.  
   “You know you tend to be exactly where I am, all of the time. Is it coincidence or do you like watching me work?” He asked winking at Sherlock whose grip tightened.  
   “Come with me.” Sherlock said standing up and pulling his hand along. John took off the other glove and let it fall next to the other one. Sherlock lead him to behind the shed where they were hidden from the house and pushed him against the wall looming over him.  
   “Hello there.” John said looking up and licking his lips.  
   “Weeks, John, weeks. Do you have any idea what a temptation you are?” Sherlock lowered his voice and John’s vision narrowed as hands were planted either side of his face.  
   “Every time you come here you are the epitome of sex and I. Want. _You_.” Sherlock moved forward with his words and John didn’t know how very much he wanted him too until this moment. Without a moment John pushed himself forward and they were together. Sherlock Holmes was unexpected but _so very wanted._ They surged together, twisting their necks and clutching onto each other.

 _Heat._ Unlike any other either had experienced and they both moved closer trying to get a hold of each other. Sherlock wrenched away as if it pained him to and started pulling at John’s t-shirt.  
   “This and the rest of it needs to come _off._ ” Sherlock demanded pulling it up and over John’s head and throwing it behind him before pulling at the buttons on John’s trousers.  
   “Calm down. I can hardly strip in your garden. Fuck...I am going to suck you off like I’ve been dreaming about doing for the last three weeks.” John dropped to his knees causing Sherlock to step back a bit whilst he set about on the buttons nuzzling his thigh.  
   “ _Oh god._ ” Sherlock breathed out his hands lacing themselves in John’s hair as his suddenly hard as a rock cock was let out into the air.  
   “ _Weeks…_ ” The deep baritone said in disbelief as John’s mouth opened and his tongue rolled out and around Sherlock’s head. There was nothing holding Sherlock up and his legs trembled from the sudden wet heat around his cock. As John worked his mouth and throat open for the throbbing mass. He looked up at Sherlock and what a wet dream he was, for as long as he would live John would refuse to forget that face of utter ecstasy as Sherlock looked down at him with panted breaths, pupils blown to black holes and mouth agape with moans breaking out of his lips. John pulled back to be met with a whine and a whimper as Sherlock tugged on his hair.  
   “You’ll fall over if you don’t support yourself.” John licked his lips and Sherlock just looked down at the little trail of his come down John’s chin as he licked it away with his tongue. Sherlock’s knees buckled from under him and he landed on his arse as John crawled over him spreading his legs out.  
   “That works.” He murmured before taking Sherlock down to the hilt again and the resulting motion was Sherlock’s head smacking against the ground as he bucked his hips up.  
   “Can’t… _John!_ ” Sherlock yelled as he came down John’s throat moaning his entire back arching off of the ground. Sherlock lay on the floor as a wave of euphoria filled him from head to toe. When he looked up again John was putting him back into his trousers and zipping them up.  
   “Come here.” Sherlock motioned with his hand and John crawled up his body to be dragged into a languid open mouthed kiss. Sherlock’s hand which was in John’s hair again travelled down his body and grabbed his arse whilst the other one trailed down and cupped his hard bulge through his only half undone trousers.  
   “ _Fuck…”_ John moaned into his mouth and began writhing against Sherlock seeking out any friction which Sherlock gave liberally. Using the hand on John’s arse he moved it around to the front so he could finish opening his trousers and pushing his hand inside finally grasping John’s length and the keen that followed was delicious. After four long firm strokes John was coming in Sherlock’s hand as his head collapsed by Sherlock’s shoulder and his body pressed full length against Sherlock’s exhausted. John eventually rolled off and let his arm lay out for Sherlock to join him.  
   “So that happened.” John offered and Sherlock laughed and turned on his side resting on John’s arm as it curled around him.  
   “I’ve wanted you since day one. As soon as I saw you walking across from the woods to the kitchen it’s like I’ve been homed in to get a hard on.” John admitted and Sherlock started giggling into his neck.  
   “I think it was when I saw you after you finished mowing the lawn on the first day. I was in my room and you took your shirt off and wiped your brow with it. Muscle defined. _Oh!_ ” Sherlock fake moaned into John’s neck before he started kissing and nipping at his neck making it John’s turn to moan.  
   “I should get back to work…” He groaned lolling his head away from those lips.  
   “No, you’re mine now. Mummy can wait.” John puffed out a breath of laugh before sitting up and looking for his t-shirt. He pulled his trousers back on and sorted them back into place whilst an arm laced around him.  
    “Mmm you smell of sex.” Teeth bit gently into the side of his stomach as John reached for his t-shirt.  
    “Next week?” John asked and Sherlock pulled him up so they were face to face.  
    “I was thinking more, I sneak into your room tonight and we do all kinds of things.” His eyes widened quickly with the suggestion and John pushed forward kissing him. He probably should’ve asked how Sherlock knew where he lived, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care as that glorious mouth and tongue explored his.  

 

The End.


End file.
